Human again
by aroishot
Summary: Aro a été trahi par son meilleur ami. Tombé dans le piège de ce dernier, il se retrouve à nouveau humain. Quelles sont ses chances de récupérer son trône, maintenant que son seul appui est une petite humaine sans intérêt ?
1. Chapter 1

Sicilia détestait en tout et pour tout quatre choses dans sa vie.

Tout d'abord : son prénom. Sa mère, une Française un peu trop naïve, l'avait conçue avec un Sicilien, qui était resté à peine quelques heures. Néanmoins, le souvenir de son bel amoureux était si fort que neuf mois après leur union, elle avait donné à sa fille le prénom "Sicilia". Bien évidemment, il y avait toujours eu un ou deux petits malins pour demander à sa mère la raison de ce prénom si original. Ravie, elle leur racontait avec force détails sa rencontre avec son beau Sicilien et la conception de sa fille. Comme toute son histoire d'amour n'avait duré en tout et pour tout que quelques heures, elle rajoutait beaucoup de mensonges qu'elle s'imaginait discrets. Ainsi, le père de Sicilia était un prince d'un royaume inconnu qui se déplaçait en hélicoptère et qui était expert en arts martiaux pour combattre les méchants. A chaque fois, Sicilia était à la fois embarrassée et exaspérée par la naïveté de sa mère qui ne comprenait pas que son auditoire se moquait d'elle.

La seconde chose qu'elle détestait était son surnom : "Sissi". Etre comparée à l'impératrice d'Autriche aurait été flatteur, sauf que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Vivant en France depuis toujours, elle avait dû subir les moqueries de ses camarades de classe. Jusqu'au collège, ces derniers l'appelaient "Zizi" parce qu'ils avaient entendu sa mère l'appeler "Sissi" quand ils étaient petits et avaient confondu ce surnom avec l'emblème de la fierté masculine. Au lycée, son surnom était devenu "Oui oui". En effet, certains camarades avaient commencé à apprendre l'italien et avaient donc traduit son surnom "Si si" en "Oui oui". Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait arriver en voiture, ils lui demandaient pourquoi elle ne la peignait pas en jaune et rouge, en référence au dessin animé. Elle avait beau leur rétorquer qu'ils étaient un peu vieux pour regarder un dessin animé pour enfants, ils ne démordaient pas de leur plaisanterie. Ce nouveau surnom avait survécu à la fac et elle avait décidé de quitter la France pour fuir ce stupide surnom. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle aille en Italie, si jamais elle devait quitter son pays. Résignée, Sicilia avait accepté de visiter l'Italie mais s'était installée en Toscane et non en Sicile, ne souhaitant pas devoir partir à la recherche de son père.

La troisième chose qu'elle détestait était son travail. Elle avait suivi des études supérieures dans un établissement très réputé et parlait de nombreuses langues (dont l'italien, lubie de sa mère). Et pourtant, elle occupait un poste de secrétaire dans un endroit où la totalité des employés étaient fous et dangereux. Par ailleurs, elle ne pouvait ni se plaindre, ni démissionner car ses employeurs la tueraient sur le champ. En effet, ces derniers étaient ... des vampires !

C'était justement la quatrième et dernière chose qu'elle détestait le plus : ses employeurs ! Le pire de tous était sans doute leur chef, Aro, ce qui était d'ailleurs étrange. En effet, de tous les résidents du château où elle travaillait (et dormait), Aro était celui à l'air le plus sympathique. Les autres avaient soit un air cruel, soit un air dolent. Aro, lui, avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pour Sicilia, c'était précisément ce point qui le rendait effrayant. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était capable de bien pire que tout ce que les autres pourraient imaginer ou faire. Elle le sentait redoutablement intelligent et était certaine qu'il pourrait la tuer sans ressentir le moindre état d'âme, comme on balaie une vulgaire poussière de son vêtement d'un revers de la main. Le pire étant qu'Aro savait pertinemment cela. Télépathe, il utilisait fréquemment son pouvoir sur elle et s'amusait de la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Il l'appelait à tout moment de la journée, qu'il soit quatre heures du matin ou de l'après midi. Elle sursautait à chaque fois que les gardes venaient la chercher et avançait vers Aro comme un condamné à mort marche vers la potence. Le teint blafard, les joues blêmes, elle savait cependant garder sa dignité et restait droite, sans trembler ni pleurer, malgré la situation. Les années de railleries qu'elle avait subies depuis sa plus tendre enfance lui avait enseigné comment garder son sang froid. A chaque fois, elle regardait Aro, attendant sa sentence et lui la regardait, fasciné. Puis, il explosait de rire et lui serrait la main, afin de lire dans ses pensées. Il riait encore et s'exclamait : "Ma chère Sicilia, mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?". Lui tournant le dos, il levait la main légèrement et lui faisait signe de retourner à ses occupations. Mais le coeur de Sicilia ne se calmait pas pour autant car elle ne sentait sereine que loin, très loin d'Aro !

Mais le Destin est malin et capricieux, bien plus que ne l'est Aro Volturi, Roi des Vampires. Sicilia et Aro l'ignoraient encore mais leur relation allait changer ... pour toujours !


	2. Chapter 2

C'était arrivé un beau jour de juin. Sicilia avait reçu une lettre de la part d'un certain Carlisle Cullen pour Aro. Elle soupira et se résigna à aller apporter son courrier à Aro. Elle maudit cet inconnu qui ne savait de toute évidence pas que les téléphones portables existaient depuis désormais plusieurs années. Se dirigeant vers la salle du trône, Sicilia se demanda comment les Volturi faisaient pour ne pas prendre ce château en grippe. Il était sombre, froid et dôté d'innombrables couloirs interminables. Un vrai labyrinthe ! Elle regretta immédiatement cette pensée, se rendant compte qu'elle pourrait agacer Aro. Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail : le mal était fait et Aro saurait la vérité tôt ou tard. Elle fit donc le vide dans sa tête et pénétra dans la salle du trône.

Aro, la voyant entrer, afficha un sourire si grand que Sicilia ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle se reprit rapidement et se dirigea solennellement vers lui, comme à son habitude, blafarde et blême. Aro lui attrapa la main plutôt que la lettre et se moqua gentiment : "Si tu continues à penser aussi souvent à moi, je vais finir par rougir". Cette phrase, soit disant gentille, agaça profondément Sicilia qui comprit qu'elle allait être la cible de tous les Volturi. Certains la railleraient tandis que d'autres la rabaisseraient. Encore une fois, cela prouvait qu'Aro était bien le pire de tous. Elle ne laissa rien paraître et attendit qu'il lui tourne le dos et secoue sa main pour la congédier, ce qu'il fit. Elle tourna alors les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie mais il la stoppa. Le coeur de Sicilia ne fit qu'un bond : pourquoi l'avait-il stoppée ? L'heure de sa mort était-elle venue ? Elle se contint et se retourna vers lui. Il semblait songeur et son sourire éternel avait subitement disparu de son magnifique visage. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon mais étrangement, pour la première fois, Sicilia n'était pas effrayée par Aro mais plutôt hypnotisée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'approcha de lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais été effrayant et qu'elle ne risquait pas la mort. Fascinée par ce visage sans sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, elle se reprit de justesse car elle était sur le point de le caresser. Ce geste n'échappa aucunement à Aro qui explosa de rire, puis lui attrapa précipitamment les mains, avide de savoir à quoi elle avait pensé. Gênée, elle voulut se dégager mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il rit encore puis lui ordonna de faire sa valise :

\- Vous... Vous me renvoyez ? bredouilla Sicilia, interloquée

\- Hahahahaha ! Ma chère Sicilia, si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer ! Serais-tu donc à ce point triste de nous quitter tout en restant vivante ?

\- Hein ? Ah... je... ne sut répondre Sicilia. C'était une question piège. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, elle mourrait. Elle regarda alors droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que cela ne fonctionnerait pas avec elle

\- Hihihihi ! Décidément, tu m'amuses beaucoup ! Nous partons aux Etats-Unis, toi et moi ! Rien que nous, tu en as de la chance ! Tu vas pouvoir me contempler tout autant que tu voudras...Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je ne me lasse...

Cette dernière phrase, prononcée plus doucement que les autres, n'échappa pas à Sicilia. Elle s'inclina légèrement et annonça :

\- Comme vous me l'avez ordonné, je vais faire mes valises.

\- Profites-en pour faire les miennes aussi, la taquina Aro

Sicilia rougit, ce qui fit rire profondément Aro. Il lui fit signe de partir la laissant dans le doute : devait-elle faire les valises d'Aro ou non ?

Heureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, sa valise à la main, Aro était déjà prêt et lui lança un "Pas trop déçue ?" en pointant sa propre valise et en riant à nouveau. Elle n'osa pas répliquer qu'elle était au contraire soulagée que le malentendu soit levé mais se mit à nouveau à craindre la réaction d'Aro lorsqu'il saurait la vérité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux Etats-Unis, Sicilia comprit pourquoi elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de "Forks". En effet, elle avait lu l'adresse de l'expéditeur de la lettre et savait donc le nom de la ville où Aro et elle devaient se rendre mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela : ce n'était même pas une ville, plutôt une bourgade. Tout le monde devait se connaître dans le coin. Comment un vampire pouvait-il évoluer dans un tel environnement ?

\- Les Cullen déménagent régulièrement, répondit Aro qui s'était saisi de la main de Sicilia

\- Ca vous aurait plu ? Je veux dire, si vous n'aviez pas été Roi, auriez-vous aimé pouvoir vivre librement et déménager régulièrement ?

\- La liberté, c'est d'avoir le choix. Et moi, j'ai choisi d'être Roi, répondit Aro, l'air grave.

A nouveau, Sicilia fut subjuguée par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Heureusement, Aro sourit rapidement à nouveau et lui demanda :

\- As-tu l'intention de m'embrasser ?

\- Arrivons-nous bientôt ?

Il était plus sage d'éluder la question, ce qui fit plaisir à Aro. Il lui montra la maison au fond et pressa le pas. Elle dût courir pour le suivre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, une étrange fumée opaque les assaillit, ce qui les fit tousser.

Par réflexe, Sicilia réouvrit la porte et sortit mais Aro ne la suivit pas. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il restait, elle hésita puis prit un mouchoir qu'elle mit devant son nez et sa bouche. Déterminée, elle retourna dans la maison et chuta sur Aro, à terre. Du moins, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'Aro... Elle ne voyait rien avec cette fumée ! Elle se précipita sur les fenêtres et les ouvrit en grand. Puis, elle chercha tout ce qui pouvait augmenter la ventilation et se heurta à d'autres corps par terre ! C'était une véritable hécatombe !

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa enfin, elle put compter quatre femmes et quatre hommes gisant à terre, en plus d'Aro. Ils semblaient tous souffrir le martyre et Sicilia ne savait quoi faire. S'ils avaient été humains, elle aurait téléphoné à un médecin mais puisqu'ils étaient des vampires, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Aucun vampire n'était, selon elle, assez masochiste pour vouloir devenir médecin. Elle souffla un bon coup et reprit ses esprits. Le plus important consistait à sauver Aro. Elle ne connaissait pas les autres vampires agonisants et elle était certaine qu'ils étaient moins dangereux qu'Aro. Après tout, c'était lui le pire de tous. Elle s'approcha donc du Roi des vampires et constata qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il tremblait de tout son corps, comme s'il avait la grippe. Elle hésita puis le porta (ou plutôt le traina) jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage. Elle croisa mentalement les doigts pour qu'Aro lui pardonne tous les coups que son dos avait pris à chaque marche. Elle trouva des couvertures et les empila sur lui. Elle décida d'oublier qu'il était un vampire et agit comme s'il était humain. Elle lui donna donc un médicament pour la fièvre, lui fit couler un bain et ... marqua un temps quand elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir le déshabiller. Si elle faisait cela, c'était pour l'aider mais comment allait-il réagir ? Au mieux, il ferait la remarque devant tout le monde qu'elle avait essayé de profiter de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde un instant sans que sa perverse de secrétaire lui arrache ses vêtements. Au pire, il la tuerait. Elle déglutit puis le déshabilla. Après tout, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, elle risquait la mort à chaque instant avec lui donc il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Elle fit cependant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder. Une chance qu'elle le craigne autant ! Il pourrait ainsi constater par lui-même qu'elle avait été sage malgré la situation. Elle prit un gant et entreprit de le frotter mais elle ne se sentit capable de s'occuper que rapidement du torse. Le reste la mettait trop mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle tira sur ses bras pour le sortir de l'eau, le corps d'Aro était si mou qu'elle ne parvenait pas à bien attraper sa prise et qu'il se trouva les fesses à l'air.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été proche des vampires mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression que leur corps était dur. De même, elle ne les avait jamais vu malades. Et puis, pourquoi allait-elle bien ? Parce qu'elle s'était enfuie ? Ou bien... Et si la fumée respirée plus tôt était en réalité un poison pour les vampires ? L'inquiétude grandit en elle : que se passerait-il si Aro disparaissait ? Les Volturi la rendraient sans doute responsable et elle savait que Démétri retrouvait toujours sa proie. Elle n'avait pas le choix : elle DEVAIT sauver Aro. Sans plus de manière, elle lui attrapa les fesses et le fit basculer sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Elle l'enveloppa d'un peignoir, le roula pour bien lui enfiler chaque manche et le sécha. Puis le hissa jusqu'au lit où elle l'ensevelit de couvertures. Elle se hâta ensuite vers la cuisine, là où se trouvaient les autres vampires. Elle ne se préoccupa pas d'eux et chercha la source de la fumée. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qui avait déclenché cette fumée. Elle regarda partout et trouva une lettre, près de morceaux de verre. Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait écrit "Pour l'humaine qui ne nous sauve pas". Interpellée, elle ouvrit prudemment la lettre et lut :

"Très chère humaine,

Sache que nous ne t'en voulons pas de nous laisser agoniser : ceci est notre choix et nous respectons le tien. Nous sommes les Cullen, une famille de vampires qui, depuis longtemps, refuse de se nourrir de sang humain. Cependant, nous ne supportons plus notre espèce et avons décidé de l'éradiquer pour toujours. Aro est le pilier de notre monde. En l'emportant avec nous dans la tombe, nous t'offrons un monde plus sûr et sans vampire car ils s'entretueront tous pour obtenir son trône. Il est inutile de nous remercier, nous n'avons fait que notre devoir.

Cordialement,

Alice Cullen"

... Des terroristes ! Sicilia n'en revenait pas ! Aro et elle avaient été pris au piège par des terroristes. Complètement déboussolée, elle tourna la page dans l'espoir vain de lire "Héhé ! C'était une plaisanterie ! Le remède se trouve dans le tiroir". Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur le verso. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse : quelles solutions avait-elle ? Contacter les Volturi ? Et si elle créait une guerre intestine en faisant cela ? Préparer un remède ? Elle n'avait que de vagues connaissances en chimie et ignorait les ingrédients utilisés. A cet instant, une des femmes allongées par terre poussa un étrange soupir et cessa de trembler, le regard vide. Sicilia, apeurée, s'approcha d'elle et constata que cette femme qui ressemblait à un lutin, était morte. La menace des terroristes était bien réelle : ils avaient fait une mission kamikaze et leur premier membre venait de trépasser.

Elle se précipita dans la chambre où se trouvait Aro, l'attrapa fermement au niveau du visage et lui dit :"Vous êtes tombé dans le piège de terroristes qui ont fabriqué un poison mortel pour mettre fin à l'existence des vampires. Je dois être folle mais je vais tout faire pour vous sauver alors en attendant, tenez bon". Elle reposa sa tête et alla dans la salle de bain pour mouiller une serviette qu'elle lui appliqua sur le front. Aro continuait de trembler et de souffrir, elle devait faire vite. Elle chercha dans la maison et trouva des ustensiles de médecin. Elle appela un vétérinaire et lui dit que sa portée de chats avait été empoisonnée mais qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi et que l'un des petits venait de mourir. Elle voulait savoir comment sauver les autres. Le vétérinaire lui demanda son adresse mais elle répondit qu'elle habitait loin et qu'un nouveau chat, un jeune mâle roux, venait de rendre l'âme. Il fallait faire vite. Elle lui précisa qu'elle avait des ustensiles de médecin, son défunt mari ayant été docteur. Le vétérinaire lui dicta alors ce qu'elle devait faire. En apprenant qu'elle allait devoir ouvrir un des cadavres pour analyser la raison de leur mort, Sicilia manqua de défaillir mais elle se reprit, pensant qu'elle devait sauver Aro. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de temps puisque deux des huit Cullen étaient déjà morts. Lorsqu'elle commença à analyser la substance présente dans les poumons de la fille lutin, une autre femme, avec un visage en forme de coeur, mourut. Inquiète, Sicilia eut envie de voir comment allait Aro mais elle se dit que c'était une perte de temps. Elle devait se concentrer et préparer le remède. Elle chercha sur Internet et parvint à découvrir tous les ingrédients qui avaient été utilisés dans cette fumée. Un homme blond et une femme brune moururent pendant ce laps de temps. Il ne restait plus qu'un homme blond, un homme aussi costaud que Félix et une femme blonde. Sicilia décida d'accélérer : elle devait désormais trouver l'antidote. Elle rappela le vétérinaire et lui dit quels ingrédients avaient été utilisés. Ce dernier s'étonna que cela avait tué les chats mais elle lui rétorqua, la voix tremblante, de dire cela à ses pauvres petits qui rendaient l'âme les uns après les autres. Le vétérinaire ne discuta pas et lui indiqua comment préparer un antidote.

Sicilia raccrocha et monta rapidement l'escalier. Elle secoua à nouveau Aro pour lui dire : "j'ai trouvé ! Je dois juste rassembler les ingrédients pour vous créer l'antidote alors tenez bon ! Dans une heure, tout au plus, vous serez sauvés". Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle prit les clés de la voiture et roula à toute vitesse vers le magasin le plus proche. Le temps de faire ses courses et de rentrer, seul l'homme costaud était encore en vie chez les Cullen. Elle se figea et dut se pincer pour bouger : elle devait faire très vite ! Aro n'était pas d'une corpulence aussi solide que cet homme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, si tant est qu'il était toujours en vie... Elle se hâta et courut jusqu'à la chambre pour faire boire l'antidote à Aro... qui était toujours en vie ! Leur respiration à tous les deux se calma lorsqu'Aro finit de boire l'antidote. Elle avait fait son devoir et apparemment, son remède était efficace. Elle alla voir le dernier Cullen mais il avait rendu l'âme pendant qu'elle était avec Aro.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à creuser huit tombes avant qu'Aro ne se réveille...


	3. Chapter 3

Dans les films, creuser une tombe improvisée semblait être l'affaire de quelques minutes. Dans la réalité, Sicilia ne sentait plus ses bras tant elle avait mal. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle creusait et, bien que la terre humide s'était révélée malléable au départ, elle avait vite déchanté en cherchant à attaquer en profondeur. Elle n'avait pas réussi à atteindre plus de dix centimètres de profondeur alors qu'elle avait réussi à faire les deux mètres de long en à peine trente minutes. Dire qu'il y en avait encore sept autres après celle-ci... Décidément, ces Cullen devaient avoir une dent contre elle pour la torturer ainsi. Penser cela la fit sourire en se rappelant qu'il était normal qu'un vampire ait une dent contre un humain.

\- Enterrer quelqu'un te fait rire ? demanda une voix profonde et grave inconnue derrière elle

\- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! Hurla-t-elle de terreur en s'imaginant qu'un des Cullen était peut-être revenu à la vie

\- Cesse de hurler, veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur... Et tourne-toi quand je te parle

Sicilia se retourna et en resta bouche bée. Un homme d'une beauté prodigieuse se trouvait devant elle. Il lui rappelait Aro mais certains détails ne collaient pas. Par exemple, Aro avait le teint cadavérique qui faisait ressortir ses yeux rouges ou noirs, selon sa soif. L'inconnu avait le teint halé qui faisait ressortir de magnifiques yeux verts. Aro se tenait toujours de manière très noble et sa démarche était si élégante qu'on avait l'impression qu'il dansait. L'inconnu se tenait fièrement mais Sicilia ressentait davantage sa virilité dans sa démarche que son élégance. Enfin, Aro souriait toujours et il était quasiment impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. L'inconnu avait un air grave et semblait manifestement peiné de voir les corps sans vie des Cullen, entassés les uns sur les autres, attendant d'avoir leur tombe.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- ...

\- Sicilia, je t'ai posé une question ! se fâcha l'inconnu

\- ... Aro ? C'est vous ?

\- Evidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

\- ... Vous... Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Eh bien... Vous êtes... euh... Différent ?

\- Mais encore ?

\- Pourriez-vous courir autour de la maison ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais... je trouve que vous ne faites plus très... vampire ?

\- Est-ce une provocation ? s'approcha dangereusement Aro

\- Non ! Mais... La fenêtre ! Regardez-vous dans la fenêtre ! Vous comprendrez !

Lorsqu'Aro se regarda, il ne comprit tout d'abord pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. L'individu qui lui faisait face lui était familier mais il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir où et quand il avait vu cette personne, ni qui elle était, pourtant, indubitablement, il la connaissait. Puis, peu à peu, il commença à comprendre. Il se rapprocha, toucha sa joue, frotta pour vérifier qu'on ne lui avait pas appliqué un fond de teint puis se retourna fou de rage vers sa secrétaire :

\- Que m'as-tu fait ?

\- Moi ?! Mais... Rien du tout ! Ce sont ces terroristes qui...

\- Les Cullen sont des végétariens. On peut les qualifier de masochistes ou de fous mais ils ne sont en aucun cas des terroristes. Par ailleurs, Carlisle est un de mes précieux amis...

\- Eh bien votre précieux ami a décidé de vous tuer !

\- C'est toi que je vais tuer si tu continues avec tes inepties !

\- Mais... La lettre ! Il vous suffit de lire la lettre ! Venez, je vais vous la montrer.

Aro la suivit avec méfiance, ne la croyant pas une seconde. Cependant, avant de la tuer, il fallait déjà qu'il comprenne la situation et qu'il redevienne rapidement vampire. Il prit la lettre qu'elle lui tendait et la parcourut en diagonale, puis reconnaissant l'écriture et se rendant compte que sa rapidité de lecture avait grandement chuté depuis cet incident, il se concentra et la lut avec soin.

Il est assez difficile de décrire la stupéfaction qui frappa Aro lorsqu'il comprit (et admit) que les Cullen avaient voulu le tuer. Ces soi-disants pacifistes n'avaient pas hésité à mourir pour avoir une chance de l'emmener avec eux dans la tombe. Cela en coûtait à Aro de l'admettre mais Sicilia avait raison : ses "amis" étaient des terroristes. Un vertige le prit et, n'ayant pas été humain depuis longtemps, il s'évanouit sans savoir comment remédier à cela. Sa secrétaire le regarda tomber tête la première, sans rien dire ni rien faire. Pour elle tout comme pour Aro, la situation était critique. Toutefois, la difficulté chez elle résidait davantage sur sa position dans cette guerre. Elle avait trois choix : être du côté d'Aro et l'aider à retrouver son statut de vampire, être du côté d'un autre roi et lui dévoiler qu'Aro n'était plus qu'un vulgaire humain ou être neutre et ne rien faire du tout.

Aro se réveilla avant qu'elle ne décide ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il la toisa, d'abord d'un regard vide puis la foudroya du regard. Il se leva, tituba un peu et s'accrocha à elle pour éviter de tomber. Ensuite, rassemblant ses forces, il l'attira à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Si jamais tu racontes ce qui vient de se passer à quelqu'un, je te tue

\- Mais... je n'avais pas encore décidé de vous trahir !

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est vrai ! J'étais certes en train de réfléchir à si je restais à vos côtés, si je divulguais à Caius ou Marcus que vous étiez redevenu humain ou si je ne faisais rien du tout mais je n'ai encore rien décidé !

\- ! Traîtresse ! Tu oserais me trahir ? Je faisais référence à mon malaise moi !

\- Ah... Ça... C'est vrai que si les gens apprenaient que le Roi des vampires s'était évanoui comme une princesse, vous perdriez en crédibilité...

\- Crois moi, je saurai m'assurer que PERSONNE ne sache jamais cela, la menaça Aro, mâchoire crispée.

\- Mais... Mais... Comment se fait-il que vous ayez encore l'air terrifiant alors que désormais, vous n'êtes plus qu'un vulgaire humain ?

\- Je reste l'homme que j'ai toujours été

\- Vous vous évanouissiez comme une princesse avant ?

\- Tu veux mourir ?

\- ... Pardon...

\- Bon, concentrons-nous sur les points importants : premièrement, si tu oses me trahir ou ne serait-ce que l'envisager, je te tranche la tête et l'offre à un chien pour qu'il joue avec. Comme je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec la SPA, je te saurais gré d'apprendre rapidement la définition du mot "loyauté". Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Oui...

\- Deuxièmement, interdiction de creuser des tombes aux Cullen. Ces traîtres ne méritent que le bûcher !

\- Oh ! Quelle bonne nouvelle !

\- Hum... Pourquoi ?

\- C'était trop dur de creuser...

\- Je vois... Dans ce cas, tu vas les enterrer puis les déterrer pour finalement les brûler

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- C'est ta punition pour avoir envisagé de me trahir !

\- Mais... J'ai demandé pardon... Et puis, je vais mettre au moins deux jours à faire tout cela. C'est une perte de temps.

\- Non, je te laisse jusqu'à... Quelle heure est-il ? 10h18 ? Très bien ! Tu as jusqu'à midi ! Passé ce délai, tu mourras ! Tu devrais t'y mettre dès maintenant. Pendant ce temps, je vais réfléchir à mon troisième point : comment redevenir un vampire sans risquer de me faire tuer.

Sicilia ne s'enquit pas auprès d'Aro de la raison pour laquelle il ne demandait pas à un de ses amis de le transformer. Après tout, l'un d'entre eux venait d'essayer de le tuer. Cela avait dû l'inciter à la prudence... Quoiqu'il en soit, elle creusa de toutes ses forces et aussi rapidement qu'elle put mais ne parvint pas à finir ne serait-ce que la première tombe dans les temps.

Lorsque midi sonna à l'horloge des Cullen, une immense sueur froide lui parcourut l'échine. Sa dernière heure était venue ! Apeurée, elle voulut vite attraper les Cullen pour les pousser dans la seule et unique tombe qu'elle avait plus ou moins finie mais le silence d'Aro la gela. Elle jeta un oeil dans sa direction, sachant qu'il était resté assis sur un banc à proximité pour la surveiller. Elle fut surprise de le voir, mâchoire serrée, une larme au coin de l'œil. Il était furieux et en même temps, peiné. De toute évidence, la trahison de Carlisle l'avait affecté. Sicilia ne savait pas trop si elle devait se réjouir ou non. Aro avait toujours été souriant, cachant ses pensées, ce qui le rendait redoutable. Depuis qu'il était redevenu humain, il semblait submergé par ses émotions, ce qui le rendait tout aussi redoutable mais d'une autre manière. Devait-elle lui parler ? Le consoler ? Elle préféra profiter de ce laps de temps supplémentaire pour mettre tous les Cullen dans la tombe et les recouvrir grossièrement avec de la terre.

\- J'ai faim... déclara Aro

\- Hein ?

\- Fais-moi à manger, Sicilia

\- Mais... Vous voulez manger quoi ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, petite sotte ? Cela fait 3000 ans que je suis vampire ! Crois-tu que j'ai encombré mon esprit avec des futilités comme la gastronomie humaine ? J'avais déjà tant d'informations à stocker pour pouvoir manipuler correctement mon entourage...

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir voulu à chaque fois lire dans mes pensées ?

\- Te terroriser m'amusait

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, tu m'ennuies et tu m'énerves ! Le repas est prêt ?

\- Mais... Je n'ai pas encore commencé à cuisiner ! Et on ne devait pas brûler les Cullen ?

\- Ah... Si... Je vais le faire ! Prépare le repas. Exceptionnellement, je t'autorise à manger avec moi. J'espère que tu sauras te tenir correctement et apprécier de partager le repas d'un Roi.

\- ... Oui. Je m'y mets tout de suite !

Pendant que Sicilia courut pour se laver les mains et préparer le repas (en espérant que les Cullen avaient fait les courses), Aro s'approcha de l'unique tombe creusée par Sicilia. Il donna un petit coup de pelle et comprit que le travail avait été bâclé. Il secoua la tête et retira la terre qui ensevelissait les Cullen. Le visage de Carlisle lui apparut en premier. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Comment avait-il pu le trahir et tenter de le tuer, alors qu'Aro avait toujours fait preuve de tolérance et de bienveillance à son égard. Il avait pardonné à Carlisle son goût étrange pour les animaux, il avait pardonné à son fils ses goûts douteux pour une humaine... Et c'était ainsi qu'ils le remerciaient ? Il entra dans la maison pour chercher une allumette, vit que Sicilia était aux fourneaux et que l'odeur semblait comestible puis mit le feu aux Cullen. Plus jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit le trahir ! Et encore moins cette stupide secrétaire !


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant qu'elle cuisinait, Sicilia pensait à Aro. Il était beau, bien plus que lorsqu'il était vampire, mais elle avait du mal à s'en rendre compte. Aro restait Aro pour elle, autrement dit : un être qu'elle détestait et qu'elle craignait. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une échappatoire : le tuer ! Éliminer un vampire était impossible pour elle, mais un humain ? Cela restait envisageable, surtout s'il continuait de s'évanouir... Il y avait largement de quoi tuer un humain dans cette maison : des couteaux dans la cuisine, le vase bien lourd dans l'entrée, des allumettes sur la table du salon, des oreillers sur le canapé, les médicaments qu'elle avait utilisés pour le sauver... Oui, le choix ne manquait pas. Alors comment devait-elle tuer Aro ? Le poignarder, lui fracasser le crâne, le brûler, l'étouffer ou l'empoisonner ?

Elle exclut immédiatement l'idée de lui fracasser le crâne car le vase lui semblait trop lourd à porter et qu'elle avait encore mal partout après avoir creusé la tombe. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle pouvait aussi l'enterrer vivant mais cela lui semblait risquer car cela signifiait qu'Aro devrait s'évanouir à nouveau et ne devrait pas se réveiller avant qu'elle ait fini de le mettre sous terre. Elle écarta également l'idée de le brûler pendant qu'il dormait car il pouvait se réveiller avant que la maison ne prenne entièrement feu ou elle pourrait être prise dans les flammes. Lui restait donc le couteau, le coussin ou les médicaments.

\- Je préfère le couteau : je trouve drôle l'idée de faire saigner un vampire, dit une voix tout près d'elle

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh ! hurla Sicilia de terreur

\- Toujours cette manie de hurler pour un rien... Autrefois, cela m'amusait mais aujourd'hui, je trouve cela irritant donc cesse immédiatement.

\- Comment... vous ? bredouilla Sicilia, incapable de formuler correctement sa pensée

\- Comment je sais que tu avais l'intention de me tuer et que tu hésitais entre plusieurs options ? Je te rappelle que je suis télépathe, enfin, j'étais...

\- Mais... vous ne m'avez pas touchée !

\- Pas besoin pour savoir à quoi tu penses, surtout que tu m'as avoué tout à l'heure songer à me trahir... Je t'ai pourtant prévenue tout à l'heure du sort qui t'attendrait si tu n'apprenais pas vite la définition du mot "fidélité" !

\- Pitié ! Pensez à la SPA ! tenta vainement Sicilia

Aro ne put réprimer un léger gloussement, ce qui fit trembler Sicilia

\- J'avais raison : vous êtes effrayant ! déclara-t-elle

\- Tâche de ne plus l'oublier ! annonça Aro d'une voix où la menace était clairement perceptible

\- Oui...

\- Le repas est prêt ?

\- Oui...

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour le servir ?

\- Tout de suite !

\- Et tu en mangeras avant moi !

\- La confiance règne ! déclara Sicilia avant de se rendre compte de son erreur lorsqu'Aro la fusilla du regard

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, aucun bruit ne se laissait entendre. Aro semblait affamé car il s'était resservi à plusieurs reprises et mangeait rapidement, comme si la faim lui cisaillait les entrailles et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'apaiser. Sicilia, elle, n'avait pas très faim. Elle avait eu beaucoup d'émotions en une matinée : sauver Aro, enterrer les terroristes puis tenter d'assassiner Aro. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait fait volte face : pourquoi vouloir tuer Aro alors qu'elle s'était démenée à le sauver ?

\- Parce que l'être humain est ainsi fait ! répondit Aro

\- Aaaaahhhhh

\- Sicilia, pour la troisième et dernière fois aujourd'hui, cesse de hurler ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi cela m'amusait autant autrefois

\- Ah ça, je ne sais pas non plus !

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi...

\- Franchement, je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par regretter que vous ne soyez plus vampire ! Vous étiez tout aussi effrayant mais au moins, vous étiez de bonne humeur !

\- Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, tu étais beaucoup moins insolente et tu ne planifiais ni de me trahir, ni de me tuer

\- ... D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous voulu dire par "parce que l'être humain est ainsi fait" ?

\- Tu te posais la question de pourquoi tu avais songé à me tuer alors que tu avais tenté de me sauver. J'y ai simplement répondu

\- Cessez de lire dans mes pensées !

\- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? sourcilla Aro

\- Non... Non... Pardon... Mais... Vous pourriez être plus explicite par rapport à votre réponse à ma pensée ?

\- Lorsque j'étais à l'agonie, me sauver était pour toi le chemin le plus sûr pour survivre. Mais maintenant que je suis humain, les choses ont changé. Je ne suis plus à tes yeux la créature la plus redoutable qui existe sur cette Terre et tu n'as pas envie de revoir le monstre de tes pensées.

\- Et, sachant cela, vous ne me tuez pas ?

\- Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ? sourit Aro, mi surpris, mi amusé

\- Non ! hurla Sicilia

\- ... Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi, murmura Aro

\- Hein ?

\- Ca suffit ! Mais je te préviens Sicilia : mon clan saura te retrouver et te tuer si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, peu importe par qui j'ai été tué ! Donc ta priorité, c'est d'assurer ma survie

\- Gloups ! Mais... Et Démétri ? Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas vous retrouver et vous transformer? Il vous est totalement dévoué...

\- J'y ai pensé : c'est malheureusement la seule inconnue à mon plan parfait ! Démétri perçoit l'essence même de sa cible. Or, bien que je sois toujours en vie, je suis désormais humain. Mon essence est-elle toujours la même ?

\- Je ne pense pas... Moi, j'ai eu du mal à vous reconnaître...

\- Je me passerai bien volontiers de ton avis...

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous autant de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Peut-être parce que mon meilleur ami a essayé de m'assassiner ?

\- Oups ...

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Aro réfléchissait à toute vitesse et le bilan de la situation n'était pas brillant... Depuis la trahison de Carlisle, il n'avait plus confiance en personne. Si son meilleur ami l'avait trahi, pourquoi pas ses gardes ou ses frères ? Ils les savaient fidèles au Aro vampire mais qu'en était-il d'Aro humain ? Après tout, les Volturi détestaient les humains donc il était possible que son propre clan le tue. Non, la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter, c'était Sicilia. Pas parce qu'elle lui était fidèle mais parce qu'elle le craignait encore. Pour elle, Aro humain et Aro vampire lui inspiraient la même terreur, il avait pu s'en assurer, malgré quelques dérapages de la part de cette dernière... Cependant, en aucun cas il ne voulait lui indiquer l'importance qu'elle avait désormais à ses yeux, ce serait tomber bien bas.

\- Sicilia, va chercher les clés de la voiture. Sors-la dans la cour puis apporte moi de l'essence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dépêche-toi !

Sans insister davantage ni finir son assiette, Sicilia se précipita pour exécuter les ordres d'Aro. Elle balaya immédiatement l'idée de partir en l'abandonnant ici, elle se savait à nouveau condamnée à le servir jusqu'à la mort. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle vit Aro en train de dévaliser le coffre fort des terroristes. Les liasses de billets s'accumulaient dans la grosse valise dans laquelle Aro les jetaient.

\- On va jouer au casino ?

\- Non, on va survivre ! Tu as tout fini ?

\- Oui, dit Sicilia en lui tendant les clés d'une main et l'essence de l'autre.

\- Parfait ! Prends la valise et va la mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Dépêche-toi !

Alors que Sicilia roulait la valise vers la porte d'entrée, Aro aspergea le salon d'essence puis craqua une allumette. Il sortit de manière digne, mais en pressant le pas. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur mais parce qu'il fallait se dépêcher : qui sait si Alice, qui pouvait voir l'avenir, n'avait pas prévenu la police en voyant que leur plan avait une chance d'échouer ? Aro s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt : humain, il était nettement moins efficace que vampire.

Lorsqu'il rejoint Sicilia dans la voiture, la maison commençait déjà à bien brûler. Des flammes dévoraient déjà les rideaux et de la fumée noire s'échappait de la porte, qu'Aro avait laissé ouverte.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour démarrer ? s'impatienta Aro

\- Euh... Hum... Vous n'avez pas mis votre ceinture...

\- Et ?

\- Et... Hum... Vous... êtes ... mortel maintenant ?

Aro la fusilla du regard mais attacha sa ceinture d'un geste sec. Sicilia démarra immédiatement, sans même demander où elle devait aller. Heureusement, lorsqu'ils approchèrent d'une intersection, Aro la guida. Direction Las Vegas. Quand le GPS indiqua à Sicilia qu'ils en avaient pour 16 heures de route, elle déglutit. Allait-elle devoir conduire aussi longtemps sans s'arrêter ?

\- Nous ferons des pauses et je te relaierai régulièrement.

\- Oh, c'est trop gentil ! Merci !

\- Disons que maintenant que je suis humain, ta conduite a davantage d'impacts sur moi...

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

\- ...

\- Je conduis mal, c'est ça ?

\- Tu vois, tu y arrives quand tu peux, sourit Aro d'un air moqueur

\- Mais.. vous ne vous êtes pas plaint une seule fois à l'aller !

\- Cela m'amusait de savoir si tu allais mourir de mes mains ou de ta conduite

\- Vous êtes effrayant !

\- La priorité ! Tu n'as pas vu le panneau ? Enfin, Sicilia, concentre-toi !

\- Pardon !

\- Arrête toi là et donne moi le volant.

\- On échange déjà ? Mais cela ne fait que 15 minutes que je conduis

\- Mon coeur et mes nerfs en supporteront difficilement une de plus, grinça Aro

Ils arrivèrent à Rome, dans l'Oregon, le soir. Aro avait finalement conduit tout le long du trajet. Il avait fait plusieurs pauses en chemin, pour faire des provisions d'eau, de nourriture mais aussi acheter des couvertures, de l'essence et un poignard. Il n'en informa pas Sicilia, pour éviter toute tentation inutile de sa part. Rome ne se situait pas sur l'axe principal l'amenant à Vegas mais il avait préféré faire un léger détour pour plusieurs raisons : il avait déjà le mal du pays et le nom du Comté lui plaisait.

\- Bienvenue dans le comté du Malheur ! annonça Aro qui avait enfin retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son sourire

\- Pardon ? s'inquiéta Sicilia en voyant un endroit désert et effrayée par le nom du comté ainsi que par la bonne humeur d'Aro

\- C'est le nom de ce comté. Il n'y a pas d'humain dans le coin, nous n'avons donc qu'à craindre les bêtes sauvages et les vampires. Va faire le repas, je vais m'occuper du feu.

\- Attendez, attendez... On va rester combien de temps ici ?

\- Jusqu'à demain matin. Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais rester plus longtemps ici ? Je comprends... Seule avec moi, cela te donne à nouveau des idées perverses, sourit Aro

\- Vous redevenez vampire !

Instinctivement, Aro se raidit et se toucha la peau pour vérifier les dires de sa secrétaire mais cette dernière, réalisant le malentendu créé par sa phrase, expliqua sa pensée :

\- Je voulais dire que vous redeveniez le Aro effrayant que j'ai toujours connu. Celui contre lequel je ne peux rien...

\- Encore une fausse joie dans ce genre, Sicilia, et je peux t'assurer que je te ferai creuser ta propre tombe avant de t'enterrer vivante dedans !

\- ... Pardon...

Aro lui tourna le dos, sans répondre. Les mots de sa secrétaire soulevaient un point important : il ne savait rien du poison que lui avait fait respirer les Cullen. Son effet était-il permanent ? Son corps allait-il subir une vieillesse accélérée ?

Il mangea et se coucha en se demandant dans quel état il serait demain : vampire, vieux, mort ou inchangé ? Il croisa les doigts pour se réveiller rapidement de ce cauchemar dans lequel l'avait enfermé son meilleur ami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! Je n'ai pas été très motivée pour écrire, cette année. Je tiens quand même à vous rassurer : je ne lâcherai aucune fiction que j'ai commencée (ni celle-ci, ni les autres). J'estime que c'est la moindre des choses. Par contre, si vous me trouvez trop longue, n'hésitez pas à me secouer en m'envoyant un message. L'idéal pour me motiver, c'est de me poser des questions sur la suite (oui, j'ai besoin de vous pour me motiver à écrire ^^). Sinon, il faudra attendre mes périodes de créativité ^^.**

**J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Sicilia n'en revenait pas : Aro s'était endormi. Comment pouvait-il dormir alors qu'il avait lui-même dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des bêtes sauvages et des vampires ? Elle s'approcha de lui pour vérifier s'il dormait et fut à nouveau troublée par sa beauté. Etrangement, elle se mit à penser à sa mère et à la passion qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son bel italien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'impression d'enfin comprendre ce que sa mère avait ressenti et pourquoi les moqueries des autres ne l'effleuraient même pas. Face à une beauté pareille, on ne pouvait qu'être admirative. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre : il s'agissait d'Aro et il était suffisamment conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait aux femmes pour ne pas en rajouter. Elle se força à se souvenir à quel point Aro était désagréable et terrifiant mais, à nouveau, sa pensée dériva vers sa mère.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Les Volturi l'autorisaient à donner de ses nouvelles par téléphone une fois par mois et sous présence de Démétri, qui saurait retrouver l'interlocuteur quoiqu'il arrive. Toutefois, Sicilia n'aimant pas être espionnée, parlait peu à sa mère, se contentant de l'écouter ... et de la décevoir car elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de bel italien. Sa mère partait alors dans une de ces discussions passionnées au sujet de son père, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Démétri... et Félix qui les avait rejoint depuis que Démétri lui avait raconté.

Elle se souvint alors de ce jour où sa mère avait failli mourir sans même le savoir :

-_ Ma chérie, as-tu trouvé un bel italien qui te rendra aussi heureuse que Maman ?_

_\- Non, Maman, je n'ai trouvé personne..._

_\- Comment, mon amour, ne suis-je donc rien pour toi ? avait dit Félix, l'air faussement offusqué, suffisamment fort pour que sa mère entende_

_\- Ooooohhh ! Ma chérie, je suis si contente pour toi ! Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ! Il est italien ?_

_\- Non madame, désolé, je suis Corse. Par contre, je suis très beau, est-ce que cela compense ? avait demandé Félix en arrachant le téléphone des mains de Sicilia_

_\- Beau comment ? demanda sa mère, suspicieuse_

_\- Je suis très grand et très musclé. Un beau brun aux yeux sombres. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? répliqua Félix, visiblement très amusé_

_\- La peau halée ? voulut savoir sa mère_

_\- Initialement, oui mais je dois vous avouer qu'elle a beaucoup pali ces derniers temps. Je suis resté beaucoup enfermé._

_\- Oh mais il faut sortir jeune homme ! Prendre l'air et faire de l'exercice, c'est important !_

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais beaucoup d'exercice avec votre fille la nuit_

_\- Oooohhh ! C'est merveilleux ! Est-elle enceinte ? Quand est-ce que je peux venir vous rendre visite ?_

_\- Stop Maman, stop ! Il n'y a personne dans ma vie ! Je dois te laisser, bisous ! dit Sicilia avant de raccrocher le téléphone qu'elle avait arraché aux mains de Félix_

_Furieuse, elle se tourna vers ce dernier qui, hilare, s'accrochait à Démétri pour ne pas s'écrouler :_

_\- Vous êtes complètement fou ? Que ferait-on si elle venait ?_

_\- Ma foi, tout dépend de son sang... répondit Démétri avec un grand sourire, dévoilant ses canines_

_\- Ma mère est imbuvable, au sens propre comme au figuré, s'empressa de répondre Sicilia afin de protéger l'auteure de ses jours_

_\- Vraiment ? Pour être honnête, j'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer moi, indiqua une voix derrière Sicilia, qui ne put réprimer un frisson tant elle connaissait cette voix_

_\- Aro ! s'écria Sicilia_

_\- Bonjour ma très chère Sicilia, lui répondit ce dernier avec le sourire._

_\- Bonjour..._

_\- Et donc, quand ta mère souhaite-t-elle nous rendre visite ?_

_\- Vous... Vous voulez la faire venir ici ? balbutia Sicilia_

_\- Pourquoi pas ? Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ton père. Par ailleurs, serais-je capable de rivaliser avec lui ?_

_\- Mais... Mais bien entendu que vous êtes mieux que mon père ! Pas besoin de la faire venir pour vérifier cela ! hurla Sicilia, profondément inquiète pour sa mère_

_\- Ah... je savais bien que je te plaisais... Même ton père ne parvient pas à occuper une telle place dans ton coeur... Disant cela, Aro secoua la tête, comme attristé par cette nouvelle_

_\- Mon père, je ne l'ai pas connu. D'ailleurs, peut-on vraiment parler d'un père ? Il ne doit même pas savoir que la fille avec qui il a partagé la nuit est tombée enceinte de lui ! s'énerva Sicilia, oubliant son sang froid habituel._

_\- Souhaites-tu que nous le retrouvions ? susurra Aro_

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Ton père... Démétri pourrait facilement le trouver, n'est-ce pas Démétri ? demanda Aro d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus_

_\- Oui Maître, répondit le traqueur en s'inclinant, tout en se demandant comment il allait retrouver un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et dont il n'avait même pas entendu la voix_

_\- Alors, que faisons-nous, ma très chère Sicilia ? Invitons-nous ta mère ou ton père ?_

_\- Mais... Pourquoi faire ? Est-ce que je ne vous suffis pas ?_

_\- Jalouse ? minauda Aro_

_Sicilia cessa de répondre. Personne ne pouvait gagner contre Aro. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre qu'elle se considérait comme une otage et non comme une amoureuse. Toutefois, cela déplairait profondément à Aro si elle le disait à voix haute. D'ailleurs, est-ce que cette simple pensée ne signifiait pas son arrêt de mort ? Pourquoi prendre de tels risques pour un père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ? Sa mère, à la limite, c'était compréhensible car même si cette dernière lui avait fait vivre l'enfer avec ses lubies, elle avait toutefois était aimante. Mais son père... ? Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal._

_Aro lui prit alors la main et s'esclaffa :_

_\- Je me demande si je me lasserai un jour de toi ! Je plaisantais bien sûr ! Il est évident que je surpasserais ton père dans le coeur de ta mère_

_\- Vous voudriez devenir mon père ? se surprit-elle à demander_

_\- Est-ce ce que tu voudrais ? répondit-il après une courte hésitation, l'air énigmatique_

_A nouveau, elle se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner contre lui. Si elle répondait non, il la tuerait. Si elle répondait oui, il serait capable de faire un enfant à sa mère, juste parce qu'il trouverait cela drôle. Elle sentit alors la main froide d'Aro sur la sienne. Cependant, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le visage de ce dernier se ferma. Ce fut si rapide qu'elle n'en était pas sûre mais il lui sembla que sa dernière heure était arrivée._

_\- Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, lui avait répondu Aro en s'en allant._

Ce dernier souvenir ramena Sicilia à la réalité. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant... Aro en aurait-il voulu ? Quel genre de père aurait-il été ? Protecteur ? Fier de sa progéniture ? Ou au contraire, jaloux ? Insensible ? Se serait-il amusé à les torturer mentalement comme il la torturait ? Toutes ces questions l'assaillirent sans pouvoir y répondre. Elle se rendait compte que, si Aro la terrifiait, elle ne savait rien de lui. Aujourd'hui, elle avait pu constater à quel point il aimait son meilleur ami et à quel point la trahison de celui-ci l'avait blessé. Aro était donc capable d'aimer... Mais son ami avait essayé de le tuer alors, peut-être que cet amour se révélait insupportable pour celui qui en était la cible ? Sans savoir pourquoi, l'idée qu'Aro puisse être père l'obsédait. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant... Mais... Aro n'était plus vampire ! Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle réveilla brutalement Aro en lui demandant :

\- Vous voulez un enfant ?

\- Pardon ? répliqua Aro sans même s'énerver par le réveil brutal de Sicilia tant la question l'avait surpris

\- C'est-à-dire... Vous êtes humain maintenant ! Vous pourriez en avoir un !

\- ... Est-ce une proposition ?

Sicilia ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Etait-elle finalement comme sa mère, à se laisser éblouir par la beauté ?

On dit souvent que, de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Sicilia et Aro le franchirent cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sicilia découvrit à ses côtés un Aro tout habillé, qui la fixait sans parler. De stupeur, elle sursauta. S'il y avait bien un homme qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir à ses côtés au réveil, c'était lui ! Et pourtant, la nuit de la veille lui revint rapidement en mémoire.

Déroutée, elle le contempla et demanda malgré elle :

\- Tu voudrais que ce soit un fils ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris à son tour qu'ils aient une telle conversation

\- Tu préférerais que ce soit une fille ? insista-t-elle

\- Mais... Cela ne te regarde pas ! répliqua-t-il en se redressant

\- Bah.. si ! Etant donné que je serai la mère, s'amusa-t-elle

En prononçant le mot "mère", elle pensa à la sienne. Finalement, les deux femmes n'étaient pas si différentes : elles avaient toutes les deux cédé à un bel italien, même si le sien était d'origine grecque. Pensive, elle déclara :

\- Si je suis l'exemple de ma mère, on pourrait appeler notre fille Roma et notre garçon...

\- Romulus ?

\- Ce n'est pas terrible...

\- Au contraire, il est le fondateur de Rome ! Je serais fier d'avoir un tel fils ! s'exclama Aro

\- Ah donc tu préfères un fils ! conclut Sicilia

\- Ca suffit, on s'en va ! s'énerva Aro

\- Mais... Et le petit déjeuner ?

\- Il est vrai que j'ai faim moi aussi. Soit, prépare le repas Sicilia !

\- Normalement, ce sont les maris qui préparent le repas de la future maman

\- Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin Sicilia ! Nous n'aurons jamais une telle relation ! Alors fais ce que je te dis sinon...

\- Je n'ai pas peur... déclara-t-elle stupéfaite

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si je ne te percevais plus comme une menace. Je sens que tu ne me feras plus jamais de mal...

\- Tu te trompes... s'approcha-t-il d'elle lentement pour l'intimider

Toutefois, tout Aro qu'il était, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle lui attraperait le visage et l'embrasserait à pleine bouche. Il se recula précipitamment, la tenant à distance. Mais de ses mains, elle lui arracha sa chemise. Il recula à nouveau, tentant de la calmer à distance mais elle le poursuivait, déchainée et excitée. Ce fut alors à ce moment précis qu'il commença à avoir peur...

\- Si ta mère était comme ça avec les hommes, je commence à comprendre pourquoi ton père est parti en pleine nuit ! hurla-t-il

\- Aro, tu es méchant ! s'exclama-t-elle en stoppant net sa course et en croisant les bras

\- ... Serais-tu... en train de... bouder ? demanda-t-il incrédule

\- Nan !

\- ... Si...

\- Nan !

\- Sicilia, serais-tu une enfant ?

\- Nan !

\- ... Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Nan !

\- Sicilia, tu m'énerves !

\- Nan !

\- ... Faut-il que je sévisse ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiii !

Et elle lui sauta dessus !

A vrai dire, elle ignorait elle-même ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se sentait comme ivre mais ivre de bonheur. Plus aucun stress ni peur ni menace ne planaient autour d'elle. Elle était libre, heureuse et en sécurité. Pourtant, elle se situait toujours dans le comté du Malheur, avec Aro Volturi et des bêtes sauvages, voire des vampires, à proximité. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle avait l'impression que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait le droit de vivre et non de survivre.

Alors qu'il évitait autant qu'il le pouvait les baisers passionnés de sa secrétaire, Aro s'étonnait d'être à ce point doué au lit. Pour parvenir à changer Sicilia à ce point, il devait vraiment être un excellent amant. Ses précédentes conquêtes avaient toujours été satisfaites mais c'était la première fois que l'une d'elles en devenait folle à lier et ne craignait plus pour sa vie. Ne parvenant pas à la calmer avec des paroles ni en la repoussant ou la rejetant, il décida de l'assommer. Il la poussa donc contre la voiture où sa tête cogna la portière et l'envoya dans le monde de Morphée.

Libéré de sa secrétaire, Aro se redressa et, tout en changeant de chemise car l'actuelle était en lambeaux, il se mit à craindre pour la suite de son aventure...


End file.
